After All That We've Been Through
by A Unique Kunoichi
Summary: Lee feels he has failed Sakura by losing to Gaara. Will he lose her to Sasuke? LeexSaku songfic.


After All That We've Been Through

By Lee lover forever

_I wanted to take a little break form working on The Lone Wolf, so the idea of this SakuxLee songfic popped into my head. The song's called After All That We've Been Through by Chicago. It's my first songfic, and I don't expect it to be anything great but I hope you like it anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song but I wish I did!_

Lee was in his room at the hospital. His battle with Gaara had ended a day ago. Gai sensei had visited Lee to try to cheer him up and get Lee's mind off him having lost to Gaara, but it was no use. After Gai left, Lee was still sad. He could only think about one thing. He had let Sakura down.

_"Everybody needs a little time away."_

_I heard her say._

_"From each other."_

_"Even lovers need a holiday_

_Far away from each other."_

_"Sakura," _Lee said in his mind. _"I could not win. I have failed you again. I am sorry Sakura."_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to know_

Lee remembered when he tried to protect Sakura from the sound ninja in the Forest of Death and failed. He told her that the next time they met, he'd be a stronger ninja. But he proved that he was just as weak as he was back then. He broke his promise and now Sakura would be with Sasuke for sure.

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

Lee remembered the day he and Sakura first met and how she turned him down after he asked her out. After that, he battled Sasuke and won, but even after that, Sakura's heart still belonged to Sasuke. But Lee still loved her.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_

_Just for a day_

_From your body_

_Didn't want to be swept away _

_Far away from the one that I love_

Tears rolled down Lee's cheeks. Sakura would never love him. Not after what he put her through. He would never be with her. Suddenly, the door to his room opened. In stepped Sakura.

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to know_

"Hi Lee," Sakura said to Lee kindly.

"H-hi Sakura," Lee said, his voice quivering because he was crying.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, finding out that Lee was crying and rushing over to him. She sat down on Lee's bed next to him. Lee cryed even harder.

"Oh Sakura!" he cried, as more tears ran down his face. "I have failed you again! I promised in the Forest of Death that the next time we met I would be a stronger ninja, but I am just as weak as before! I broke my promise to you."

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry _

_I just want you to know_

Sakura hugged Lee.

"Oh Lee," she said kindly, "you haven't failed me."

At this point, Lee's face was red.

"But I lost," he said.

"So?" Sakura said. "You did a great job. You wanted to win for me. That's the most anyone's done for me in a long time."

Then, Sakura let go of Lee. Suddenly, she began to move her face closer to Lee's. He did the same. Then, they kissed.

_"She does love me after all,"_ Lee thought to himself.

_Hold me now_

_I really want to say I'm sorry_

_I could never let you go_

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let _go

Their lips parted. Lee felt happy. He hadn't failed Sakura after all! He had proved his love for her and she accepted it!

"Thank you Lee," Sakura said to Lee. "Thank you for all you did for me."

"I will do anything for you Sakura," Lee replied. "Because you are precious to me."

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_You're gonna be the lucky one_

_When we get there gonna jump in the air_

_No one will see us 'cause there's nobody there_

_After all, you know we really don't care_

_Hold on, I'm gonna take you there_

end

_How was it? Was it o.k. for my first songfic? I know parts of the song didn't fit the story, but I tried my best! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
